Ever After High:La Historia De Un Nuevo Destino
by LoraineAbadeerLol
Summary: Como se siente esta joven al saber que,despierta en el país de los cuentos desmayada,triste y sucia...Desmayada:esta recobrando la conciencia,Trizte:Es huérfana,nunca conoció a sus padre y no sabe cual es su destino en el país y sucia porque solo es una simple campirana que cosechaba arroz y avena...pero veamos que le pasa después...conseguirá la vida que merece?
1. Prologo

_Prologo:_**  
><strong>

Esta es la historia de una chica que vivía en el campo sola,de vez en cuando sus amigos animales la visitaban para no dejarla sola e hacerle compañía,vivía en una choza de madera muy deteriorara,como patio,no tenia lindas flores,tenia arroz,avena y una pequeña cosecha de wasabi y un pequeño y algo lamentable arroyo en donde el cual ella tomaba su agua,en su sala no había nada,en su habitación solo una cama hecha de pajas y hojas,y como cobija,algodón puro que cosecho en una extinta cosecha de ella,aunque estaba muy sucia la consideraba la mejor manta de todas,en la cocina,a penas tenia un rodillo y una pequeña cubeta...

Ella tiene el pelo castaño pero con un toque muy inusual,tiene mechones de diferentes colores también,Tiene en sus ojos también un verde jade muy inusual,verde pero a la vez cristalino...¡QUE DIVINIDAD¡,de tez blanca y un buen cuerpo,sus únicas ropas eran un vestido gris EXTRA desgastado y estaba descalza,se llama millicents merida,por lo menos,ante todo ese dolor,tenia un collar violeta en forma de diamante que le permitía hablar con los animales...

Si quieren conocer la historia de esta humilde chica,pasen al siguiente cap por favor


	2. El Comienzo1

Para su alerta,ca compañia ever after high no me pertenece,tambien sabiendo que este no se tratara de sus personajes principales,sera de una joven que tratara de superar lo que se siente no tener padres y ser una sucia y probre campirana

* * *

><p><span>Era una mañana hermosa,el sol brillaba con fuerza,ese debía ser un día hermoso para el país de los cuentos,en un lugar ya casi amarillo porque no llovía,había una cabaña,en esa habitación había una jovencita que se levanto y tenia un conejito a su lado<span>

_Millicents:Buen día mi peludo amigo*dijo frotándose los ojos*_

_Conejito:Buen día señorita,como a amanecido?*pregunto el conejito crema*_

_Millicents:Bueno,amanecí como todos los días,pero bien porque aun estoy con vida*dijo sonriendole al conejito*_

_Conejito:Que bueno que este bien,la ayudo a preparar el desayuno?_

_Millicents:Gracias por la ayuda mi peludo amigo pero hoy no la necesito,gracias de todas maneras..._

_Conejito:Esta bien,si usted lo desea a si,si necesita ayuda,solo llámeme a mi y a los animales del lugar,adiós*se va*_


	3. el comienzo2

_Millicents:Bueno..es hora de empezar el día*dijo arreglando su ''cama'' y dejando el algodon de un lado*_

_Se puso sus desgastadas ropas y empezó a mezclar como pudo la avena con un poquito de agua del pequeño estanque_

_Millicents:*cantando* ''la vida perfecta es;la vida perfecta fue;la vida perfecta es;y la vida perfecta...sera..._

_cuando termino,se sentó en una orilla del piso a comerse la avena algo cruda que preparo:_

_Cuando un pajarito rosado entro por la pequeña ventana y dijo:_

_Pajarito rosa:Hola millicents como esta?*pregunto muy amigable*_

_Millicents:Oh,mi querida amiga alada,estoy aquí desayunando...gustas algo de avena?*estirándole el plato*_

_Pajarito rosa:no,gracias,desayune con unas deliciosas bayas del país de los cuentos*dijo muy emocionada*_

_Millicents:*algo indiferente*ah,volaste hasta el país de cuentos?_

_Pajarito rosa:Si...reunion familiar;acuérdate,mi familia vive en el país..._

_Millicents:ah,ok,una preguntita,jeje_


	4. El comienzo 3

_Millicents:Bueno..es hora de empezar el día*dijo arreglando su ''cama'' y dejando el algodon de un lado*_

_Se puso sus desgastadas ropas y empezó a mezclar como pudo la avena con un poquito de agua del pequeño estanque_

_Millicents:*cantando* ''la vida perfecta es;la vida perfecta fue;la vida perfecta es;y la vida perfecta...sera..._

_cuando termino,se sentó en una orilla del piso a comerse la avena algo cruda que preparo:_

_Cuando un pajarito rosado entro por la pequeña ventana y dijo:_

_Pajarito rosa:Hola millicents como esta?*pregunto muy amigable*_

_Millicents:Oh,mi querida amiga alada,estoy aquí desayunando...gustas algo de avena?*estirándole el plato*_

_Pajarito rosa:no,gracias,desayune con unas deliciosas bayas del país de los cuentos*dijo muy emocionada*_

_Millicents:*algo indiferente*ah,volaste hasta el país de cuentos?_

_Pajarito rosa:Si...reunion familiar;acuérdate,mi familia vive en el país..._

_Millicents:ah,ok,una preguntita,jeje_


	5. Despertando de la oscuridad

_Pajarito rosa:si milly?que pasa?*pregunto intrigada*_

_Millicents:em..es sobre el pais de cuentos..sigue tan bonito como algunos animales me han contado?*pregunto*_

_Pajarito rosa:¡pero claro¡ su hermoso cielo azul esta todo el tiempo activo,y si llueve,cuando salga el sol,aparece un arcoiris que dura 3 horas,su fresca brisa,hermosos arboles,unas lagunas con lotos divinos,castillos por aqui,casas por alli,castillos por alla y casas lujosas por aca,la gran escuela y todas las futuras cuentistas*dijo muy risueña*_

_Millicents:hay,ojala pudiera ir hay..suena un maravilloso lugar*dijo risueña por igual*_

_Pajarito rosa:Bueno,no te preocupes,se que algun dia vas a poder ir._

_Millicents:hay,ojala*trizte y haciendo puchero*_

_Pajarito rosa:Bueno millicents necesitas algo mas?*pregunto muy amigable*_


	6. Despertando de la oscuridad parte 2

_Los animalitos hicieron cuanto pudieron pero el malvado grifo no los dejo,el grifo duro horas volando y se aburrió de tener a una presa que ya no quería comer,haci que la soltó a su suerte,cayendo haci en el bosque ''next night'',que era mas claro._

_El bosque tenia unos arboles con unas frutas envidiables,todo lo contrario a el otro lado,millicents tenia el cabello hecho un desastre,tenia la cara toda polvorienta,su vestido termino peor,se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca y sangro un poco_

_Cuando se levanto,solamente puso cara de ''wht?¡'' al verse del otro lado de la muralla,empezó a caminar un poco,pero luego sintió necesidad de tocar su cabeza y vio un poco de sangre pero no le tomo mucha importancia,luego tomo 2 manzanas y se las comió,luego camino por la carretera y vio un montón de hermosas casas,luego,abrio los ojos como plato y luego recordó las primeras palabras de su amiga,la pajarita rosa:_

_''pajarito rosa:¡Hay milly,el país de los cuentos es hermosisimo¡''_

_Luego cayo en la cuenta de donde se encontraba,y muy sorprendida solo balbuceo:_

_Millicents:es el..país de los..cuentos.._

_Luego,empezó a caminar embobada y a la vez entusiasmada por la carretera,pero,al final,choco con una chica rubia con un moño con un vestido blanco con lavanda muy inusual,y de piel clara,aparentemente de 15 años..._

_XxX:¡AUCH¡_

_Millicents:Oh,lo siento.._

_Blondie Lockes:Oh,no te preocupes,es mi culpa de todas maneras_

_Millicents:no,fue mi culpa,de todas maneras yo no estaba viendo por donde iba..*le extiende una mano*millicents merida,un gusto y tu?_

_Blondie lockes:acaso no sabes quien soy yo?*pregunto la joven hija de ricitos de oro*_


	7. Despertando de la oscuridad parte 3

_Millicents:no,nada mas,ahora tengo que limpiar..._

_Pajarito rosa:ok bueno,si necesitas algo,estaré volando cerca de aquí...*se va*_

_Millicents se puso a ordenar algunas cosas cosas que dejo regadas en la noche,ya con su ropa puesta,todo una canasta y les aviso a sus amigos animales que por favor cuidasen de su casa un momento_

_Millicents:*hablando para si misma*a pesar de que no tengo una mansión eso no significa que debo mantenerla fea_

_Dijo millicents dirigiéndose a el bosque ''last night'' ese era el bosque que dividía al país de los cuentos y el lado muerto,extrañamente después de que se sale del bosque hay una inmensa muralla __mágica_

_El bosque last night es un bosque frondoso,con muchos arboles,no entra la luz por lo tanto indica que es oscuro..lamentando el caso para nuestra querida millicents era hay donde crecían las mas hermosas flores al menos para ese lado,ese bosque por alguna extraña razón lo abandonaron y algunos creían hasta que estaba maldito_

_REGRESANDO CON MILLICENTS_

_Millicents:*parada al frente del bosque*vamos milly*sudando*no hay nada que tenerle miedo_

_Dijo millicents con algo de miedo porque algunos animales cuando le contaban historias de terror cuando era niña para que se durmiera,ellos solo pretendían dormirla,no hacer que le temiera al bosque,desgraciadamente el resultado fue diferente,cuando millicents entro,prácticamente corriendo,se acerco a un arbusto con muchas flores y mientras se agachaba __decía_

_Millicents:¡PERO VALLA,QUE FLORES MAS BONITAS Y FRAGANTES,ESTAS SON IDEALES¡*dijo emocionada*_

_Pero desde que se agacho un enorme grifo aterrizo bruscamente frente a ella aplastando las flores con sus patas_

_Grifo:GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_

_Millicents:AAAAAAHHHHHHH*grito*_

_Millicents del miedo se paro rápidamente y hasta olvido la canasta y empezó a correr pero el grifo tal parece que no la hiba a dejar en paz a si que la siguio_

_Millicents:(pensando:PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACE UN GRIFO DE ESTE LADO DE LA MURALLA?¡,¡SU HOGAR ES EL PAIS DE CUENTOS...QUE SE LARGUE¡)*pensó ella corriendo por su vida*_

_Pero millicents tropezó y se torció un tobillo,el grifo aterrizo a cierta distancia puesto no se apresuro ya que ella no podia correr y desde lejos_

_Grifo:GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR_

_Millicents:¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AYUDAAAAAAAAA ESTE GRIFO ME VA A COMER¡_

_pero desde muy lejos,algunos de los animales pudieron escuchar el grito_

_Pajarito rosa:oyeron eso?_

_Ciervo:Si,su voz se parecía a.._

_Conejito:ah.._

_Pajarito,ciervo y conejito COMO MILLICENTS_

_Los animalitos no dudaron y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron a llamar a los demás y todos los animales de ese lugar fueron a ayudar a millicents,cuando llegaron al bosque se dieron cuenta de que solo le faltaban pasos al grifo para alcanzar a millicents_

_Todos los animales hicieron cuanto pudieron para ayudar a su amiga,pero el grifo fue mas fuerte,los dejo inconscientes a todos,golpeo en la cabeza a millicents y también la dejo inconsciente y se la llevo entre sus garras sobrevolando la muralla_

* * *

><p><strong>Loraine:creen que milly estara bien?*sonrisa maligna*<strong>

**Andrew:Boooo eres muy mala y la haces sufrir**

**Loraine:Y QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA QUE VENGAS A MANDAR EN MI ******* HISTORIA?¡**

**Andrew:alguien con derecho a opinar**

**Loraine:mnnn si claro como no,bueno,si quieren saber que va a pasar con millicents solo averiguenlo en el siguiente cap n.n**


End file.
